Melancholy Hill
by ErikaTusspot
Summary: When 2D makes the biggest mistake of his life, he leaves plastic beach in order to get control over his past mistakes. Little does he know that running away won't solve his problems. Then he gets caught up between the one he loves, and the right decision.
1. Esquire

"Just looking out on the day of another dream."- Gorillaz: On Melancholy Hill

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon!" Murdoc shouted as he ran towards the private Jet that was going to take the bad from plastic beach to London.

"Hurry up," Murdoc continued as he ushered Noodle up the Jet's stairs, "Ahh finally. Now we can leave!" Murdoc slammed the Jet's door closed then when and plopped down into the seat next to 2D.

"Finally," Murdoc sighed, "I thought that I would never be able to get you three off the island." Murdoc rolled his eyes then glanced out the window trying to ignore the voice of the singer, "Oh shut up Murdoc" 2D exclaimed, "We are not going to be late, but right on time in fact. Why are you in such a rush all of a sudden? The way I remember it is that you are the one who always waits until the last minute to leave because you are sleeping the day away!" Murdoc turned his attention away from the window and back to 2D, "What's that you say? Well, Mr. 2D, I heard that there is 'very nice girls' there in London, and as you know, I haven't gotten a lay in awhile, so there is my main reason." Murdoc shot 2D once last; I'm going to kill you, look then once again turned to the window for the remaining of the flight to their show in London.

About two hours later the band arrived in London, then boarded into a private car to the Esquire bar, where they were performing at that night. The car ride was short, but tedious because there was the constant noise of Noodle's game boy, and the constant griping between Murdoc and Russel, which they were arguing about turning on the air conditioning or not. The whole time 2D sat in the very back of the SUV resting his head against the window, and trying to block out the screams of the bands constant yelling, and unnecessary noise. Once the car ride was over the band drug all their equipment into the bar and began setting up backstage. They didn't have as much as they normally did because Murdoc forgot to pack some of it up when he was rushing out the door.

"Here Noodle," Gestured 2D, "Grab this one. It is lighter than the others." 2D grabbed the heavy amp that Noodle was currently carrying and gave her the soundboard out of the back of the SUV. 2D slowly walked into the Esquire and set down the amp on stage right. He looked around, but he couldn't see Murdoc anywhere. "Hey Russ!" He shouted as Russel sat down is snare, "Where's Murdoc?" Russel began dragging out various other drum heads out of his case and began assembling them in the correct order, "I'm not sure 'D," He stated, "Your best bet would be to go check the bar. It seems like that's where he usually is."

2D peeked around the black, thick stage curtain; there were not too many people there just yet. He pushed himself all the way through the curtain then hopped on the stage, and made his way over to the bar. He could already see Murdoc's head of hair sitting on the far left side next to a couple of other girls. "Of course." 2D murmured and walked over to the convincing bassist, " Hey Murdoc," He announced loudly, "We need you backstage. We need to start warming up for the performance." Murdoc sat down his beer and stared down 2D, "I will come back stage when I am ready ok?" 2D glared at Murdoc. "How can he be so aggravating?" 2D shot him one last glare then returned backstage with the other members of the band. Once he passed through the curtains once again Russel looked up from behind his drum set, "At the bar? With the girls?" He asked promptly, because he knew that he didn't need the answer. 2D nodded then started to set up his keyboards. It took no more than five minutes until Murdoc busted through the curtains, "How come no one told me that we were so close to show time?" He demanded as he grabbed his bass and started tuning it. 2D clenched his fists and dug his nails into his hands so that he wouldn't say anything that would anger Murdoc, "I did try to tell you Murdoc. Remember, you didn't want to come."

"Oh yeah, that is right." Murdoc stated as he put the finishing touches on his bass, "Ready guys?" Murdoc asked as he got in stance. 2D gave the approving nod and the black curtains pulled were pulled back, and the band began to play.

The crowd went wild. There were cheers from every direction of the room. Russel started the beat on his drums and they started playing 'Feel Good Inc.', a crowd favorite. As the night went on the cheering never grew any duller. The band made it through their twenty song set list, then did an encore of five songs. Once their last song was over the black curtains were pulled in front of the band, and the bright lights were dimmed again, soon after that they started putting the equipment away. "Hey, um I will be right back," Murdoc said, "I need to go grab someone." Before there was any objection from the rest of the band Murdoc ran off the stage to go get the couple of girls that he was talking to earlier. When he arrived back behind the curtains he had with him two girls about the age of 23, and a couple pints of beer, "Drop the equipment 2D," Murdoc exclaimed as he walked closer to the singer, "You and I have some celebrating to do." Murdoc grabbed 2D's arm and started leading him to a room back behind the stage, "Murdoc," 2D asked, "Where are we going?" Murdoc put his free hand over 2D's mouth, "I told you dullard, we are celebrating." 2D shot Russel once last look then let himself be drug into the room.

Once in the room Murdoc set the pints of beer down on the coffee table and situated himself on one of the couches, "Well guys, dig in! We have a great night ahead of us." 2D looked around the room causally. He usually never lets himself be drug into Murdoc's 'celebrating', especially without Noodle or Russel there, but tonight he wasn't going to try to fight Murdoc. So he grabbed the pint and started pouring himself a glass, "So who are you lovely girls that Murdoc sought out?" 2D asked as he finished off his first glass and began to take another. The girl with the long light brown hair, who was sitting next to him, answered, "Well I'm Haley and that, pointing to the girl by Murdoc, is my friend Lindsey." 2D glanced at both girls; he did think that Haley was the better looking out of the two. She has light brown hair, with some dark parts in it, she has light blue eyes, and her smile was charming. The other girl, Lindsey, had okay looks, but she wasn't much for a personality.

As the night grew on the group began drinking more and more. It was hard for the bar managers to even say how much beer they had poured out for them that night. Mainly, the night was filled with laughter, drinking games, drinking, and well more drinking. Towards two in the morning Murdoc was pretty well drunk, and he was getting a little frisky. "Hey Lindsey," He whispered as he pulled her closer into him, "How about we go into the next room and get to know each other a little better?" Lindsey smiled, and giggled as she let herself be drawn out into the other room by Murdoc. This left 2D all alone with Haley, which in his mind at the time didn't seem like too bad of an idea. Once the door closed Haley poured herself another glass of beer then drew herself close enough to 2D that she was practically in his lap.

"So you still don't have a girlfriend right?" Haley asked as she pressed her lips against his face. 2D turned his face to face hers, "No, I don't I don't really have time for one with everything that has been going on." Haley nodded, "Oh, I see well that doesn't mean you can't mess around with one." With a slight smile she slid her shit up over her heard exposing her lilac colored bra.

2D's eyes were drawn in. He couldn't take them off Haley; in his eyes she looked so good. Haley pressed her lips up against 2D's face once again then placed her hand on his left cheek to turn his head towards hers. "Good, isn't it?" Haley whispered and pulled 2D down over her on the stiff couch. 2D began wrapping his arms around her petite body and began kissing her all over. I t had been awhile since anyone made him feel this good, without any interruption from Murdoc. 2D pulled off his shirt and began kissing her more consistently. Haley smiled then reached down to 2D's pants pulling them off along with his underwear, "Oh wow!" She blushed and looked up at 2D. 2D blushed as well at the sight of her, "Yeah I guess," He laughed then reached down onto the floor for his wallet, "Oh Haley," He whispered, "I don't have protection in here and," He was cut off m=by Haley putting her finger over his mouth to hush him, " We don't have to worry about that. It will be fine." Haley reassured then continued on with her business.

"Hey dullard," Murdoc screeched from the doorway of the room, "Get up it is time to leave." 2D untangled himself from Haley and sat up off the couch, "What time is it Murdoc?" Murdoc rolled his eyes, "I don't know, but it is time to go, Russel and Noodle are waiting." 2D nodded his head and glanced down at Haley, who was still sleeping, he didn't want to leave her hanging so he found a napkin and wrote down his number, and left it by her purse. "Okay let's go!" Murdoc exclaimed and yanked 2D out of the room and into the awaiting SUV. Murdoc climbed into the front passenger seat so that left 2D to sit in the back again by Noodle. "Rough night?" Noodle asked as she tore her eyes away from her game boy. 2D nodded, he could see the settle pain in her eyes, "Yeah it was, Noods." 2D turned his head away from Noodle once again and didn't look back throughout the whole car ride.

The band boarded the plane once again and headed back to plastic beach. The trip seemed a lot shorter this time because everyone was truly tired from the night before so most of them, besides Murdoc who was puking his guts up from a hangover, slept. Once they got to plastic beach the band had a good one hour of unloading all their equipment back into the studio upstairs. After that the band just went along with their usual business. Russel started cooking dinner, Noodle was practicing karate in her room, and 2D was helping Murdoc pack his bass and amps into Murdoc's room. "Ahh that's it mate, thanks." acknowledged Murdoc as he propped his bass in the corner of his room, "So pretty crazy night last nigh huh," Asked Murdoc, "I know that I had a fantastic time, just what I needed really." 2D nodded his head, "Yes, it was pretty good, but I won't be able to drink that much again in awhile." Murdoc rolled his eyes and flopped into his king sized bed, "Yeah well I could, but then again I could do it every night and never get tired of it!" 2D stared out the window, "Typical you."

Murdoc sat up on his bed sensing 2D's stillness, "What, is something wrong 2D?" Murdoc questioned. 2D continued to stare out the window, "Well, it's just that it felt wrong, you know? I didn't really even know that girl, and it felt like I was just using her for pleasure." Murdoc let a slight chuckle through his lips, "2D, she wanted that! You didn't use her at all, that is basically what she was there for. You know, I think sometimes you can be too sensitive. Now get out of my room, dullard I need to sleep." 2D turned away from the window with the intention to say something to Murdoc, but instead decided to just walk out and go to sleep in his own comfy bed.

ERIKA NOTE: Hey! I'm back. Hopefully you liked the beginning to this story. Right now it might seem slightly slow because I wanted to give a little background information, but trust me I have plans for this one and it is going to get so good (I think it will be a rather long story as well)! I'm excited! I finally finished my other story "Beyond my own dreams" and I am pleased with how it came out! As always I DO NOT own the Gorillaz, but Haley and Lindsey are my own characters. Please, please review this story, and tell you friends! Thank you for reading!


	2. Room 302

The golden sun arose at plastic beach as the morning birds began to sing in their maddening tone. As usual, Russel was the first to awake from his dream filled slumber, and then he abruptly went up to the kitchen to begin making breakfast for him and the rest of the band. Then right on schedule Noodle was soon to follow, then 2D, then sometime within the next day or so Murdoc eventually made it upstairs. Russel was used to the routine by now and quite enjoyed the time that he had to himself without any noisy distractions from the rest of the band. But this morning was quite different. Instead of Noodle coming up alone, this time she joyfully dragged 2D and Murdoc along behind her.

"Hello Russel!" Noodle gleefully shouted as she forced the two exhausted men to sit down at the table. Russel turned away from the pancakes that he was skillfully cooking, "Hey Noodle girl," He said with a half awake tone then turned his attention to Murdoc and 2D, " What are you two doing awake so early?" Murdoc lifted his head to speak, but Noodle quickly shoved it back down onto the table, " Well," Noodle began with a vivid smile, "We were all just out so late last night and I felt like we didn't get to spend any time together, so I wanted to have a nice breakfast together, for once." She herself sat down at her spot at the table and waited for Russel to be done cooking their meal.

Murdoc raised his head off the wooden table once again, "Yeah but Noodle," He objected, "Did we really have to have this so early? I mean it is eleven in the morning! Couldn't we just have a dinner together or perhaps dessert?" Noodle stopped setting the table for a brief moment in order to answer Murdoc, "Well Murdoc, I wanted to have breakfast! If I had wanted to have dinner then I wouldn't have woken you up, "She said with a uncompromising tone, " I think if you and 2D can be out late with two hookers then you can be up early for Russel and I!" Noodle slammed her tiny fist down onto the table then began setting the table from where she left off. "Besides," She lowered her tone, " Russel cooked this great meal, and we need to eat it now!" She gave one last glare to the ungrateful bass player then went to help Russel carry in plates of sizzling pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

2D raised his head for the first time since he sat down at the table and forced out a feeble smile, "Looks great Russ." Noodle thanked him with a smile although she knew that he would rather be in bed as well. The band enjoyed a meal together, but it wasn't the meal that Noodle had wanted. She remembered when she first arrived at Kong in the Fed-Ex how different things were. They used to have nice meals together all the time. Then as their lives went on, Murdoc and 2D became more distant, and stopped coming to the meals. As soon as she knew it, most of the meals consisted of several verbal arguments, or complete silence. Which is what happened in this case. Russel could sense Noodle's tension and tried to start a conversation, " So the show last night," He acknowledged, "It went pretty good. Don't you think?" There was a moment of silence before Murdoc shoved a piece of pancake into his mouth then preceded to answer the question, "Uhuh yeah, it went great." He took his glass of orange juice into his hand and swiftly poured it down his throat.

Noodle was getting aggravated at the bands discourtesy. All she wanted was to have a normal meal together, "Why isn't anybody talking?" Noodle whined as she dropped her fork and let it collide with the glass plate, " It's not like we don't have anything to talk about! Talk about anything," She offered, "Your day, your dreams, life, music, anything!" A soft ring of a cell phone that was playing melodic tune interrupted noodle. 2D gradually reached into his back pocket to pick up his phone, "Sorry Noodle I have to take this." He stated as he stood up and walked away from the table. Murdoc rolled his eyes, "Oh so he gets to leave!" He complained as the singer walked out of sight. Noodle sighed then turned her attention back to her food.

"Hello?" 2D answered his phone as he walked down to stairs to his bedroom. "Hi 2D?" A woman on the other line answered back, "It's Haley." 2D opened up his bedroom door then let himself flop onto his soft bed, "Oh hi Haley, did you get home okay? I'm sorry I had to leave you so early." Haley sighed on the other line, "It's fine. Lindsey was able to drive back to the apartment so it is ok. Thanks for leaving your number though because I called to tell you something." 2D pulled himself up to a sitting position and let the bottoms of his feet rest on the floor, "Okay, um what is it Haley?" Haley let out another sigh, "Well I would actually like to tell you in person, and so if you have time today can you please come by? It won't take that long." 2D pulled up his calendar from his bed side table to make sure he didn't have any unknown obligations, "Yeah Haley, I can come by in about a half an hour, is that fine?" Haley abruptly answered, "Yeah that's fine. I live in apartment building C, about three stories up in room 302. See you then." 2D heard a soft click of her hanging up the phone.

2D set his calendar back onto the table then pulled on his black shoes. He knew that if he was going to leave he better do it before Noodle notices or, by the way she was talking this morning, she would have something to say about it. So he checked to make sure that no one else was in the car park then he opened up the door to the jet, climbed in, and pulled out of plastic beach. It wasn't to long before the plane landed, and he pulled out of the airport in a classy, black BMW. The car had excellent GPS, so 2D was able to plug in Haley's address and he was led directly to it. He pulled around the corner at noticed a tall set of black apartments that seemed to scrape at the sky. "This must be it," He told to himself and pulled into the nearest parking spot.

Once he found apartment building C he ascended the stairs and started to climb three stories up. "301, 303," 2D faced the opposite direction to where the even numbers should be, "Oh 302." He said proudly of himself as he brought his boney hand up to knock on the wooden door. There wasn't a moment's pause until the door opened and a breathless Haley answered, "Oh hey 2D, you're here early. Come in." She parted the door for 2D and led him into a warm, cozy living room. 2D noticed that they weren't alone. Through the archway of the kitchen he could see Lindsey sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a juicy apple with peanut butter. 2D walked over to one of the crème colored love seats and sat down, " Your apartment looks nice Haley." He said with a slight smile as he watched her take a seat on the couch across from him. "Thanks," Haley smiled, "When Lindsey and I first moved in here this place wasn't as nice. You know, cracked wallpaper, stained carpet, and broken kitchen cabinets. But we saved our money and put it together so we could remodel."

"Hey Haley who's here?" Lindsey, since she had been oblivious that someone was over, asked. Haley turned around on the couch and yelled back at her, "It's 2D, Lindsey, he came over so we could talk about things." Lindsey, who got the vivid hint, disappeared once again into the kitchen. Haley sighed and turned back to 2D, "Okay so the real reason I asked for you to come here was not so I could talk about my apartment. Believe me, this is something that you will probably not want to hear, but I know I have to tell you." Haley fixed her eyes on 2D and watched as he swiftly switched positions so he was completely facing her. "Okay," 2D said with a sudden concerned look about his face, "What is it?" Haley sighed and pressed her back once again close to the couch, "2D," She started while salty tears were welling up in her eyes, "I'm pregnant." There was a moment's silence. "You've got to be kidding me!" 2D stated, "But you said nothing would happen!" Haley let her tears slip past her eyes, "I'm sorry. I should have known better, but I guess I didn't."

2D slammed his fists down onto the couch, "I guess you didn't is right, Haley! You didn't think," He added, " Haley I can't be with you. I can't have this ruining my life. Are you keeping it?" Haley threw up her hands in question, "Keeping what?" 2D grew red in the face, "The baby! Are you keeping it?" Haley rolled her eyes, "Well yeah I want to!" 2D got up off the couch and rolled his eyes, "Fine keep it, but I am going to have nothing to do with this." Haley stood up as well and followed 2D to the door, "But you are the father, YOU got me pregnant!" 2D grabbed his coat off the hook and opened back up the front door, "I don't care." He slammed the door then raced down the three flights of stairs down to the rental car, and headed back to the airport to get to plastic beach.

"Do you have a 4?" Murdoc said behind his playing cards. "No man, go fish." Russel said as Murdoc reached back down into the pile of cards, and drew out two more. "Damn not what I needed!" The bassist claimed. "Okay Muds," Russel added, " Do you have a eight?" Murdoc brought up his hand of cards and searched through them, "Nope I don't, go fish." Russel reached down to pull out two cards when he heard to door violently slam. "Fuck." 2D grunted as he walked into the kitchen and pulled out a glass for water. "Hey 'D what's that matter?" Murdoc asked as he got up himself to get another beer. In the meantime Russel reached over to get Murdoc's cards, "Murdoc," He yelled, "You DID have an eight, a four, and the six that I asked for!" Murdoc turned from the sink back to Russel, "Oh yeah sorry about that Russ." Russel scoffed and began putting away their playing cards.

Murdoc sighed then laughed at Russel's stricken face, "Okay so really, 2D, what is going on?" 2D turned around to face Murdoc as well, "Well," He started, "Haley is pregnant, and she expects me to be supportive and happy." Russel slammed the cards back onto the table and made them scatter all over again, "Woah, what! You got her pregnant! You are responsible you know." Murdoc shook his head; "I'm going to have to agree with Russel on this one, 2D, you did get her pregnant." 2D finished drinking down the icy water then slammed his glass, nearly breaking it, on the counter, "She is the one who wanted this, to have sex! Not me, I was drunk." Russel's face grew a shade of magenta and he pushed 2D up against the counter, "Drunk or not 2D, you got her pregnant! You need to fix this. Is she even keeping the baby?" 2D nodded, "Yeah she wants to, so I'm having no part in this what so ever." Russel, whom was now even redder, brought his hand up to the singer and pointed it at his chest, "YOU had sex with her, YOU got her pregnant, and YOU have a responsibility now. 2D, you need to go take care of this."

2D rolled his eyes and freed himself from Russel's tight grip, "Watch me." 2D responded violently then stormed down to his room and began collecting all that mattered to him; clothes, keyboard, toiletries, phone charger, and his camera. Then he walked back upstairs and proceeded to head outside where the Jet was still waiting. Soon after he got outside Noodle came running after him, hearing all the yelling, with tears in her eyes, "Where are you going 2D? 2D!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, but every time 2D just continued to abruptly push her away, "I'm leaving Noodle, okay?" 2D turned back to look at plastic beach one last time, then climbed into the Jet letting it carry him far away.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________ERIKA NOTE: Okay so here is the second chapter! Things are starting to heat up! Thanks for reading and please review! I want to know what you think! I will try to get out chapters as soon as I can, but with finals coming up it might be a little slower. Thanks you once again and please review!


	3. Morado

The plane landed with a jutting halt. 2D finally arrived at his desired designation, New York. He chose New York because he knew that neither Murdoc nor Russel would look for him here, they probably even didn't expect him to go as far as America. He stepped off the steep airplane stairs and made his way into the black rental car that was waiting to take him to his five star hotel. The car drove on into the city for about a half hour before it swiftly turned onto Monroe Street, and pulled in front of the most extravagant hotel that 2D had ever seen. 2D took his luggage from the back of the hotel, and made his way into the marble covered doors of the hotel. When he walked in he could see that the doors weren't the only things that were covered in marble. The floor, the desks, and some of the towering ceiling had striking marble detail.

"Room 110." 2D asked as he kept his eyes up on the ceiling above him.

The reservation manager looked up as well, "Isn't it beautiful," she asked with a faint smile on her face then handed him the room key, "Her you go sir, have a nice day."

2D sent her a faint smile then walked over to the elevator and pressed to button to take him to the third floor. Since it was an elevator the trip was rather short, and before he knew it he was opening the door to his new temporary home. The suite was astonishing. It looked like it was made fresh out of a magazine. All the colors were perfectly coordinated, and it looked more like a bachelor pad then a hotel suite. 2D ambled into the biggest of the four rooms and set his luggage at the end of the bed, then flopped down sighing, "I think this is going to work out after all."

2D sighed then rolled over to check the time. It felt like he had been traveling for hours even days, but in the time change it happened to be only three pm in New York. 2D rolled back over on to his back and closed his eyes for an abrupt second before his phone started to ring.

"What now," 2D moaned as he reached over to the nightstand to grab his phone. He leisurely grabbed the phone then pulled it in to sight. His face shot a look of confusion and dismay when he saw the caller ID, "Why is Noodle calling me?" He asked as he brought the phone to his ear to answer, "Hello." He said quietly into the phone, which held no answer. "Hello?" He said again, "Noodle are you there?"

Once again there was a pause with no answer until a small voice rang out on the other line, "Yes, I'm here." Noodle said her voice shaky from the suddenness in 2D's voice.

"Okay," 2D said questionably, "What do you need then?" There was another pause on the phone; this time however 2D was patient to wait.

"2D," Noodle began, "I've been thinking and I need to tell you why I was so distant with you these past couple of weeks, and why I need you to come back to England."

"Noodle," 2D scoffed, "I didn't just leave so I could turn right back around and go back to England. I'm going to stay here for a while I need time for myself. Now what were you going to tell me?" Noodle sighed. 2D could already tell that she was rolling her eyes; she always did it when she got impatient.

"2D, I want you to come back to Kong because," Noodle paused, she couldn't get the words to come out, "I want you back because," Another pause this caused noise on the other end of the line from 2D.

"Noodle will you just tell me already! I know it's hard for you to say or whatever, but I have places to be. So if you think that what you say is going to make me come back then say it, but I can't make any promises that it is going to make me change my mind."

"Fine 2D!" Noodle yelled, "You know why I want you back here?" She asked with anger and hurt in her voice, "Because ever since you have been gone everything has turned to shit. Murdoc has been drinking and partying non-stop and Russel has not come out of his room besides to eat. And best of all Haley keeps coming over here and asking me where you are!"

2D sighed, "Noodle I don't know if you have noticed or not, but Murdoc always drinks and Russel constantly eats, so I guess he gets out of his room more than you think he does. I honestly don't know what to say to you. Maybe you should leave Kong too, it could do you a lot of good." This made Noodle very upset; 2D could tell by how she was breathing into the phone,

" You, you wanker!" Noodle screeched, "How can you say that you are not here! You don't know how bad it is! What happened to you 2D? Because this isn't the 2D that I used to know. Oh and one more thing," Noodle's voice grew louder with each spoken word, "I want you to come back to Kong because I fucking love you okay! I don't know how you have never noticed, but I care for you more than anyone in the world."

Noodle stopped to check that 2D was still on the line then continued, " Every time that you hook up with girls it tears me apart. And now you have one pregnant. What do you think that does to me? When she keeps coming to Kong and asking if you are here or not? What am I supposed to do? I can't live without you 2D no matter how much you don't care about me."

2D took a moment to soak in all that she said to him then slammed his fist violently into the wall, "Dammit Noodle," He shouted, " You know that I can't be with you. That would ruin our band Noodle and you are like a sister to me. Sorry that you get jealous when I hook up with other girls, but I can't help it. They are women when you are basically a young girl to me. I'm sorry that I can't give you what you want, but you are just going to have to understand." 2D could tell that on the other line Noodle was crying, but he didn't feel bad.

"Why are you such an ass hole?" Noodle cried trying to cover up her tears with shouting, " I'm sorry that I love you okay? I'm sorry that you even know me now. In fact, I don't even know who you are anymore because this isn't the 2D that I loved and was my best friend. So I guess just call me back when you done screwing whomever you are now. Goodbye 2D."

With that Noodle hung up the phone on him without another word. "Bitch." 2D whispered and walked over to the vast window that offered him a great view of New York. "What to do." He asked himself. Here he was in one of the busiest cities and all he has done was lie in bed and be yelled at by a small, hormonal Japanese girl. 2D sighed, "Screw it, I'm going out." He walked into the other room where he had placed his coat and wallet then proceeded out his hotel door into the lengthy hallway. He stepped into the elevator, crossed the lobby, and then stepped out onto the hazy New York streets.

2D began walking. He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do. All he knew is that he needed to get out and do something to get his mind off Kong and Haley. He walked a few blocks forward then turned left walking down a strip of stores and restaurants. Nothing caught his eye, until he got to the end of the strip and saw this pleasant looking place. "Morado," 2D said, "That seems like a private place." He pushed open the door and walked inside. The inside, much like the hotel, was extravagant. It looked like the inside of a celebrity's private room at a hot club. The lighting was low and the seating was limited, only special people got admitted in. 2D ambled up to the hosting area.

"I would like a seat," He said as he flashed his heart-stopping smile at the hostess. The hostess glanced down at her seating book, "For you?" She asked him with a dashing smile on her face as well, "Of course."

She led 2D into the back section of the restaurant and seated him in a personal booth. "There you go sir, "The hostess exclaimed, "Your server today will be Addison, I hope you enjoy your meal." She added then walked away back up to her booth. 2D nodded then watched her walk away. If he hadn't noticed the ring on her fourth finger he would have made a move on her because she was quite the looker. Bright blonde hair that reached her chest and gorgeous blue eyes that shined as bright as the sun. 2D turned his attention away from the beautiful blonde and down to the menu that was carefully placed in front of him. He wasn't really that hungry, he just wanted something to do. He turned the front cover and began looking at the entrees.

He turned the page once more to find the lunch entrees. He gazed down the list of infrequent food names, and tried to find one that seemed appetizing to him. He spent about another five minutes with his eyes glued to the page before he heard a soft voice say,

"Excuse me sir, I'm Addison and I will be your waitress today. Can I get you started with a drink?" 2D looked up from his menu and gazed at the waitress. She as well was beautiful. Even more so then the hostess. In short, 2D was awe struck. Addison had shining, bright blue eyes that gave her vibrant red, brown hair a magnificent glow. She was probably the height of five feet and three inches, but it was hard to tell since 2D was sitting down. 2D could not take her eyes off of her, "Why isn't there girls like this in England?" He thought to himself as he continued to gaze upon her astonishing beauty.

"Excuse me?" Addison giggled while looking down at the awe struck singer, "What would you like to drink sir?" 2D, now noticing that she noticed his gaze, peeled his eyes away from Addison and began checking over the drink menu.

"Um I think I will have," 2D stated with a delayed tone, "A Blue Pacific martini." Addison nodded as she jotted the name down onto her paper,

"Great choice. I'll bring that out right away." Addison flashed 2D one more smile then turned around and started sauntering back towards the kitchen. 2D sighed and then once more began to look at the dinner menu. "Hmm grilled salmon." He exclaimed to himself, "That looks rather tasty." Growing tired of looking at the menu 2D pushed it aside and decided on the Salmon. Before he knew it Addison was walking back to his table with the drink he had previously ordered.

"Here you go sir," Addison exclaimed, "One Blue Pacific martini. Have you decided what you would like to eat yet?" 2D took a sip of the bright blue drink, "Yes, I have," He added, "I would like to have the grilled Salmon."

Addison jotted down on her tablet then asked, "Would you like vegetables or couscous on the side?"

2D replied, "Vegetables is fine thanks." Addison nodded, "Alright then. I will have that out to you shortly." She reached over and grabbed the menu from off the other side of the table and made her way through the restaurant once again. It seemed like ages before Addison came back out to his table, but in fact it was only minutes. In reality 2D wasn't too excited about getting his food. He could get that almost anywhere. No, the point was that he couldn't wait for Addison to get back.

"Mr. Pot," Addison said in the most beautiful American accent, "Here is your order. Will you be in need of anything else?"

2D glanced up at the beautiful girl once again and made up his mind to what he really wanted.

"Actually," 2D intercepted, "There is one thing that you could do for me." Addison fixed her eyes on the singer and seemed intrigued in what he had to say, "What is it?" 2D let out a half smile and grew almost nervous inside, "Do you mind bringing me a box. I'm not too hungry anyway and hopefully I will have dinner plans tonight anyway."

Addison nodded her head, "Yes, of course I can do that for you. Dinner plans? That sounds like it will be fun." 2D handed Addison her plate and caught her before she walked back to the kitchen again, "Yeah about those plans though, would you like to go to dinner with me? You see I'm new here and I could use a little fun."

Addison blushed, "Well," she started her heart beating faster and faster in her chest, "I suppose I could do that for you." Addison sent 2D a lovely smile and boxed his food up. Before 2D left he made sure that he got Addison's phone number and returned back to his room to get ready for the big "date" ahead.

ERIKA NOTE: Wow it has been awhile since I've continued this story! Well I have a job now and I dance full time so it's kinda crazy. I want to know if you guys want me to continue this story, or not, so I can get to it! So please review and tell me what you think! Oh and Happy Holidays! Hopefully I can get another chapter up soon. Seriously, if it gets too long of a wait mail me and yell at me please haha :) Oh and I tried to make this easier on the eyes. Good?


	4. Addison

2D could hardly contain the butterflies that battled about in his stomach. There was no reason for him to be so nervous however. When it came to girls he couldn't think of anyone else who could do the job quite as well as him. Well, maybe Murdoc, but that is a different story. Addison and 2D had planned to meet at another restaurant off of post street around 7 for a late dinner, which was fine with 2D because he still had some settling in to do in his new "home". 2D looked around the spacious hotel room, it was nice but it was no Plastic Beach, it was no Kong. Despite being under Murdoc's watch 24/7 2D actually liked being with all the others. Over the years, the four of them had been through so many unusual events that it seemed almost too normal to be alone. But in reality, lately his life was too far from normal, for him at least. 2D walked over to the immense, flat window that over looked the city and gazed out upon all the vivid lights and curious views. He could see that just a couple streets down stood an eye-catching brothel.

2D chuckled to himself; "Well if I wasn't in already in enough trouble already, then I would check it out." 2D took one more prolonged glance out the window then immediately shut the velvet curtains.

2D reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. "Eight missed calls, and five missed text messages." He repeated to himself. 2D stared down at his smart phone in a daze. He knew whom the texts and calls would be from. But he couldn't help but wonder if he should even look at them at all. Part of him wanted to, and yet another part of him wanted to delete them and never look back. One by one 2D ran his finger over his phone and deleted message by message not even reading what they had to say.

"Out of sight, out of mind." He thought to himself as he walked into the bedroom to get dressed. Since he traveled far away he saw no sense in bringing all the clothing items he owned, so he just brought some of his favorite things. 2D opened up his big black suitcase and gazed down at the contents. He actually packed more than he thought. He took each clothing item out of his suitcase one at a time and either placed them in a drawer or the closet that was kiddy corner to his bed. Finally he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a pair of dark jeans that contrasted a royal blue high v-neck tee shirt; since he was in New York and it was relatively cold he pulled out a black pea coat, mostly unbuttoned, that only reached until the end of his hips.

2D walked over to the conjoining bathroom and made sure he brushed his teeth and hair and that he looked good. He did, naturally. He checked the time; it was 6:30 pm. "I should be leaving now if I want to meet Addison at the right time. 2D quickly pulled on a pair of black shoes and paged the front desk at the hotel and told them to have a cab ready for him when he came downstairs. He grabbed his wallet and reluctantly grabbed his phone and he was out the door before he knew it. 2D walked quietly and quickly down the hall to the elevator, then took it all the way down to the first floor.

"Good evening Mr. Tusspot." The front desk receptionist greeted him and 2D flashed her a quick smile then headed out to his awaiting cab. 2D was right. It was a cold New York night. He definitely did not regret bringing his coat.

"To post street" 2D advised the cab driver as the pulled out of the parking lot.

Driving in New York was so much more different than driving in England. For one there was way more traffic. Of course there is quite a bit of traffic in England, but not quite like New York. Another thing about New York was the people were way less forgiving. You are more likely to get shot for a simple driving mistake then anything. Which is why 2D was glad that he wasn't driving. Besides, he liked riding in the back of the car; free to look at all the sights and the people. He had been in New York a couple of times before, but it was only for gigs, and they never got to do any sight seeing. It was really hit and run. They mostly just spent their day practicing and hiding out in the venue from ravenous fan girls. It's funny how a city was so busy and yet at night was when it looked the prettiest. Something about New York just made 2D feel so raw.

The cab pulled up in front of the restaurant on Post Street. This restaurant made Morado look like a McDonalds. 2D thanked his driver and casually walked into the restaurant. The restaurant was almost darker than New York City it's self. Each table had its own mini crystal chandelier, but other than that, there wasn't too much lighting. It was one of those mood restaurants you know? The color scheme was very swank, lots of chromes and clear, crisp colors.

2D walked up to the hostess, "Hi, um I am meeting someone here. I think the reservations should be under Addison. Addison Kay."

The hostess looked down at her reservation computer. It was a wonder that she could read the screen without a flashlight. "Oh yeah Addison, the model right?" T

he hostess glanced back up to 2D in question, "Um," 2D stuttered, "I'm not really sure I just met her recently." The hostess nodded and disappointedly said, "Oh okay. I'll let you know when your table is ready."

2D returned back to the shadows of the waiting area and continued to survey the restaurant. It wasn't long until he felt a light, soft hand on his shoulder. He turned and faced about to see Addison. She looked more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a black, lacey short dress with high black heels and her hair was curled to wavy, beach perfection. She was even more beautiful than 2D remembered her being.

"How are you doing?" She said with a smile as she pulled the singer into a lovely embrace, "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" She giggled and released him from the hug. 2D blushed. It had been awhile since a hug has felt so right to him, not since Noodle did, but he couldn't think about that right now.

"I know it has been ages!" 2D said sarcastically as he allowed himself to laugh as well, "Well, I already told them that we are here so I guess we will just need to wait until our table is ready."

"Perfect," Addison exclaimed, "You must have been here early because I am sure I am not late!" She giggled.

2D had a sudden realization, " Oh and one more thing."

Addison looked up at him with intent in her eyes, "Yeah? What is it?"

2D glanced over at the hostess to make sure that she wasn't secretly listening in to their conversation, "When I told them the reservations were under your name she said, "The model Addison?" So I was just wondering if that was you or not?"

Addison giggled, "Yeah that is me. Waitressing is just a side job that helps me live here, god knows how expensive it is, but no I really do model. I guess I am a little more well known then I thought I was."

2D nodded his head, "Well that's awesome! I mean I don't have a hard time seeing it because you are so beautiful. Addison smiled and lightly hit him on the shoulder, "Well thank you! I still have to say that it isn't as amazing as being the singer for the Gorillaz though."

2D rolled his eyes, "Yeah it is pretty great, but it is a lot of work." He was cut short by the hostess, who quickly came to get them to tell them that their table was ready.

The duo was taken into a back spot, around the corner, and away from the public eye. It was nice and private just how 2D liked it. He wanted to be able to focus on the date and not have to worry about curious people taking pictures and videos of him on their phones.

"This is a nice spot" 2D complimented and he sat down on one side of the booth. "Thanks," Addison said as she took her seat as well, "I thought it would be nice to have a little privacy, you know?"

2D nodded his head, "Yeah I completely understand. So have you eaten here before?"

Addison nodded her head and smiled, "Yeah I have, I don't come very often though, just on occasion." 2D laughed, "On the occasion that you get asked out by a singer?" Addison rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean! So why are you here in New York anyway?"

"Well," 2D started, "It's kind of a long story, but I will just water it down a bit. My band mates and I are fighting at the moment, and honestly it is just better for me to be far from it right now. Plus, there is also another girl in England who is driving me insane, so I just needed to get away. I just feel like I need to find out what I truly want, and I can't do that there with all the drama that is happening."

Addison listened intently to his story, "So how long are you going to be here in New York then?"

2D pondered her question for a few moments. He hadn't really even thought about that himself yet. "Until I feel like it's time to go back, or when I feel ready I guess." He answered her question just as the waiter came to take their orders.

"What can I get started for you?" The waiter asked as he pulled out two glasses and poured them some wine, "Wait aren't you? And aren't you?" The waiter said in a star struck state. 2D and Addison glanced at each other and nodded, they both knew that they wouldn't get the privacy that they were hoping for.

"Yes, we are" Addison broke the silence, "We would both like to order the steamed lobster meal please." The waiter nodded, took down their order and abruptly turned away embarrassed of being star struck.

"So now you are ordering for me now huh?" 2D asked and smiled that flirtatious grin at the model.

Addison shrugged, "Yeah I am problem?" She joked, "No trust me it is a really good dish, and going off of what you ordered earlier I can tell that you will like this."

2D nodded, "So tell me why you are here Addison." Addison readjusted herself in her seat, "Well, you already know I am a model, so there isn't too much more to tell you. Um, I model in runway and campaigns and it varies from designer to designer. I have my own apartment here and just living my life you know?"

2D smiled, "Yeah that's good." Before they knew it the waiter was back with their meals. Addison was right; 2D loved the dish she picked out. The steamed lobster was cooked to rich, perfection and the sides complemented the meal all so well. The duo were also able to toss back a few martinis in the process making the dinner that much enjoyable. The duo ate swiftly and neatly, and talked more about themselves along the way.

"Check please!" Addison asked the waiter, as she was in a fit of giggles after a joke that 2D had told her.

She looked at her watch, "Well 2D, it's only about a quarter to nine, and you don't seem like the kind of bed at ten pm kind of guy, so why don't you let me take you to one of my favorite clubs. They know me there so getting in will be no problem at all. What do you say?" Addison looked up at 2D in excitement and awaited his answer.

2D smiled, "Sure love it sounds nice." 2D being the gentlemen he was, at the moment, quickly paid for their food bill then went outside to join Addison in the taxi so they could go to the club. It only took about twenty New York minutes until their taxi pulled up in front of a three story dark building. You could hear the music pounding out of the building from the street and every so often you could catch a glimpse of the multi colored lights from inside the venue. This was Liquid, one of New York's most exclusive night clubs.

"We are here!" Addison exclaimed and she hopped out of the taxi and abruptly walked to the front of the line where the bodyguard nodded in her direction and let her and 2D into the club without any hassle.

"Wow you do have connections here." 2D stated as he let his eyes wander all over the club. He knew he had to pay attention to wherever Addison went, because with this loud of music and lights there would be no way he could find her if he lost her in a crowd. Addison sent 2D a sexy, simple smile and led him out to the dance floor.

"Dance with me," She whispered in his ear as the wrapped her skinny arms around him and began to move her body along to the music. The music was fast and has a pounding beat. Almost like they were in a rave. 2D let himself be engulfed in the music and the lights and let his body go. Responding to Addison as she moved every which way and showed him what she was made of. The music suddenly put him in a different mood then he has ever been in. Suddenly it felt like nothing mattered anymore and that nothing was real. The bass was pounding and drowning out his mind and inner thoughts as lights of all different colors swirled around him in a lucid bliss. He couldn't even tell that he was standing on his two feet anymore. Everything was numb, but the good kind of numb.

He got closer and closer to Addison with each song they danced to. The dancing became closer, and dirtier melting into the room around them. The probably spent a good three hours dancing, but they lost track of all the time. Between dancing sessions the two would head over to the bar for shots and more martinis to quench their thirst then head out to brave the dance floor once again. Sometime close to 2 am they decided it would be best the leave the club and head home. Addison called her taxi and yet again it was there within minutes. The numb feeling hadn't worn off of the two yet and they both headed to Addison's apartment.

"You should just stay here with me tonight." Addison stated as she climbed out of the cab, "You're more than welcome to." 2D thought about her proposal. He was in no state to go back to his room and be alone. Plus he was already here and closer to a bed.

"Sure, thanks that sounds lovely."

2D followed Addison through the lavish entry way and down the hall to an elevator. They took the elevator up seven floors then got out to walk down a series of hallways once again. Maybe there weren't that many hallways but it sure felt like there were. Plus they all looked the same, so they caused constant confusion.

"Ah," Addison sighed, "Finally home! Welcome to La Maison d'Addison!" She giggled as she led 2D into her apartment and locked the door.

"Well I would be up to staying up a bit later but I have a photo shoot in the morning so are you down with sleeping?" She asked as she walked into her bedroom and began replacing her clothes with pajamas.

2D followed her into her room, "No I am exhausted as well. This time change is really getting to me." Addison nodded and pulled back the covers on her bed.

"Okay well you are free to sleep in here with me if you want to. Unless you rather sleep on the couch." She patted the spot in bed next to her and 2D stripped down to his boxers and tee shirt then climbed into bed next to the beautiful model. As soon as he laid down his body instantly sunk into the bed. This may be the most comfortable bed that he had been in since his own. 2D rolled over and looked out the window. Through the tiny crack in the heavy curtains 2D could see that the sun was beginning to rise among the city. And as usual, the city still didn't slow down. People were already making their daily commute to their jobs. As he was simply drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight 2D." Addison whispered and kissed the sleepy singer on the edge of his cheekbone. The city droned quiet once again.

**ERIKA NOTE**: Hello! So yep another chapter in this story. Things are coming together. So what I need for you to do is read and REVIEW thanks! I need opinions lol. And I think I am going to start a sequel to "When silence is broken the night is torn," I just need to think of a good name for it, but maybe it will come to me during writing it.. A lot of people seemed to be into that one and it is my most popular story yet. But thanks for all of your support I will try to update soon. As usual tell me what you think/ want! Oh and is this easier on your eyes? I'm trying!


	5. Flash

**As usual I do not own the Gorillaz. The only person who is "mine" is Addison. Okay? On with the story...**

The silence didn't last very long. Before 2D even had a chance to dream, the sounds of blaring car horns and aggravated citizens flooded his mind. It's funny how much he noticed it. He had always thought of himself to be quite a heavy sleeper, but that was when he was on Plastic Beach or even when he was at Kong and wouldn't hear the zombies tearing through the walls. But maybe that was just it. He wasn't used to hearing all these noises. What he was used to was zombies, pirates, and the bickering of the other band members. The usual, normal noises. 2D rolled over and faced the window; the curtains were still pulled buy daylight fought its way through to his face making him rise up an arm to cover his dark eyes.

"What time is it anyway?" He thought to himself and he looked around the room in search for a clock. With no luck he reached his free arm down to the floor and grabbed around for his cell phone. He looked at the time; it was 9:48 am. Then he saw what else was on his phone. Three missed calls all from the drummer by the name Russel.

"Fuck it." 2D whispered and let his phone fall back onto the floor.

"Hey," He turned to Addison and lightly draped his arm across her. Addison looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes and blinked the sleep from them.

"Mmm?" She said with a slightly charming smile across her face.

"What time is your photo shoot," Asked 2D, "It is almost ten right now and I just didn't want to make you late."

Addison repositioned herself in her bed, "No its okay 2D, it is not until one and you won't make me late because you are going to come with me."

2D wrinkled his face into confusion, "I am going with you?"

Addison nodded and reached her hand out to stroke his soft hair, "Of course you are. We need another model."

2D smiled and nodded. He could see her little plan falling into place now. "But I have never really modeled before. Of course I have done some pictures for magazines, but that is entirely different. Are you sure that you want me to go?"

Addison yawned then moved closer to the warm singer, "Yes, I am sure that I want you there. And its okay, you don't have to be perfect at modeling. They are always looking for someone new and I'm sure that you will be just fine. Okay? I am going to be there so don't be nervous, no worries yeah?" She moved even closer to 2D and laid her head on his chest.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I am still very exhausted from lat night, so I think I am going to sleep for a little longer. Feel free to get up and do whatever if you're not tired. There is food in the fridge as well if you are hungry, help yourself." Addison gave him a faint, tired smile then closed her doe like eyes once again in awaited slumber. 2D tried closing his eyes once again, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. It was past ten now and the sounds of the city just continued to get louder and louder. They never went more quite. To him it was impossible to go to sleep.

After he was sure that Addison was well asleep he pulled back the covers and walked out into her kitchen. "Let's see what we have in here," He muttered to himself, "I could fix us some breakfast before we go on this excursion." 2D walked over to the refrigerator and opened it; there was milk, eggs, orange juice, some leftovers, yogurt, vegetables, and other random foods. He also noticed that on the counter she had a loaf of bread.

"Perfect," He thought to himself, "I will make us some French Toast." 2D quietly found where Addison kept all her pots and pans and pulled out a skillet carefully so that all the other pans wouldn't fall and make noise. He then found all his necessary ingredients; milk, eggs, bread, and butter. 2D turned the oven on and began cooking. French Toast was his favorite thing to have for breakfast when he was a kid. He always remembered how his mum made it so perfect almost every morning for him. Of course there came a time in his life that he had to learn how to make it for himself, and he did. But it was still never as good as his mums. He couldn't understand why. He lathered the bread, with the egg and milk mixture, but not too much, and put in the pan and sprinkled cinnamon on the other side while the other was cooking. After a bit he flipped over the piece of bread and cooked that side. He repeated this process a couple of times until each piece of bread that he had was good and cooked. After everything was cleaned up from the cooking process he found Addison's dishes and set her table with them, for two of course.

Addison could smell the food all the way from her room. It smelt very good. Better than anything she has smelt in a while. She wasn't used to people cooking for her. At least not lately. She had been on her own for so long that she forgot what an actual home cooked meal tasted like. When she actually had time to make a meal for herself it usually consisted of soup, some kind of vegetable, or a sandwich of some sort. She never believed in making big meals because with only her living in the apartment she would never be able to finish the leftovers. By the time she would have time to actually sit down and eat them, they would have already gone half bad, so she gave up trying to make lavish meals and stuck to her soup.

The smell was getting stronger now. Addison pulled herself out of her comforting bed and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey," She said sweetly and softly, "Are you cooking for me? How sweet of you!"

2D blushed, "Well, I couldn't get back to sleep with all that noise blaring outside, so I decided to put my time to good use. Hopefully you are okay with it."

Addison sat down at her marble island table, "Of course I am okay with it. You don't even know how long it has been since I have eaten a home cooked meal. It smells delicious 2D."

2D walked around the kitchen island and joined Addison at the table, "Well, if you think that it smells good take a bite. You will be even more pleased I can guarantee that. It is my mum's old recipe, the best French Toast in the world." Addison raised her fork up and cut right through the French Toast like it was butter. She could tell that it was cooked to perfection right even before her first bite. She raised the fork up higher and higher until the warm, delightful French toast reached her lips. And the rest was a blur. As much as she knew that eating all this food before a photo shoot was bad; she did it anyway. Once she took her last bite of the toast she felt a pain within her. She felt so guilty.

"Excuse me," She smiled at the singer who was yet still eating and sauntered off to her bathroom. Addison abruptly closed the door and headed over to her toilet. She lifted up the porcelain lid and thrust her head into it as all the sweet French toast came pouring out of her stomach.

She made sure not to be too loud so that 2D would not hear her. It wasn't the French toast that made her sick, it was the fact that she had eaten all of it and just before a photo shoot. Addison wasn't usually like the other models that purged all their meals, but this time she could not help it. It was like her mind and stomach were working together and decided this plan on their own. Once she was sure that there was nothing but stomach acid left in her stomach she closed the lid and flushed the toilet. Then she pulled her electric toothbrush out of her bathroom cabinet and scrubbed her teeth clean. She sprayed on a spray of perfume then walked back out to join 2D.

"You okay love?" He asked with his mouth half full of syrupy toast. Just the smell made Addison want to lose her stomach again.

"Oh yeah 2D," She answered turning away from him for a moment and acting like she was clearing up something, "I was just freshening up before we left." 2D nodded and helped Addison clear up all the dishes that were left on the table and in the sink, then grabbed his jacket and followed Addison out to her car so they could head to the photo shoot.

Again the car ride was pretty long with all of the New York traffic. When they got to the location 2D was surprised to see that it looked like nothing more than an old, empty, brick warehouse.

"This is where the shoot is at?" 2D asked Addison in question.

"Of course I'm sure," Addison answered 2D and knocked on the iron door, "Why would I intentionally go to the wrong place? Photo shoots like this are always at the weirdest location. It's all in the photographer or designer's image." 2D nodded trusting in Addison that she actually did know where she was going. She was a professional right? The iron door soon opened and the duo was greeted with a slight hug from the photographer and then each of them was pulled in separate directions in a string of greetings from the other crew members, for hair and makeup.

Although they had the unlimited daytime to shoot the pictures, the hair and makeup process was rapidly done. Addison had about three different people working on her. A hair artist, makeup artist, and an assistant who helped with whatever task needed to be helped with. She also had one of the designers, and his assistant in her room as well. 2D was alone with one hair and one makeup artist and was told that the designer would be in with him shortly. During the process 2D was turned away from the mirror so that the artists could focus on his look without any fuss or comment from him. When they were finally done, they swiveled him around in the chair so that he could look in the mirror. The results were shocking.

He looked like a completely different person. His hair was done up a different way then he was used to, it was restricted back, and he had some odd makeup done on his face, but it was all for the artistry aspect. As different as he looked 2D put up no fuss because in reality, he was not 2D right now. He was a model. He was whatever the designer and photographer wanted him to be. He was almost like their creation. However, 2D liked it. He always imagined how fun it would be to be someone else for a day, or have a whole different look so he could go out in public and not be bothered, to live a normal life. While he liked the recognition, and fame; sometimes he just wanted to be like everyone else. He still vaguely remembered the time before he was famous and the time before the Gorillaz. Him and his mates could go out to any mall, pizza joint, or wherever and just be themselves. They didn't have to watch out for any photographers or fan girls.

2D pulled himself carefully out of the moving chair and made his way over to Addison's changing room, so that each designer could put them into their first outfit. Addison looked beautiful as always. Her hair was half tied back and formed into loose, beachy waves. He makeup was done semi-normal and pretty dark. Although her beautiful eyes were not hindered and still shone brightly though all the makeup. Of course you have to wear ten times the makeup for photo shoots. That's the one thing 2D did know. The first outfit that 2D was put into was a nice pair of dark semi-skinny jeans with a black sleek blazer and an undershirt. As for Addison she was put into a long, floor length, strapless, black gown that from the waist down looked like it was made from silky black feathers. The feathers were faux of course. The top of the dress was a mild sweetheart top and the fabric overlaid each other to look like it was all intertwined. Her dress was paired with some minor accessories as well.

"My my," 2D said, "Don't you just look beautiful."

"Well thanks," Addison blushed, "You look pretty dashing yourself." And with that the photo shoot continued on like a full force train.

They followed the photographers and various crew up to the rooftop of the brick building and began the shooting process. Cameras were flashing every which way, and before you knew it another makeup artist would be in your face to touch up your powder or to fix your eyebrow. The photo shoot almost went in a blur. There were so many lights flashing and so many hustling about that you really had no time to think about what was going on or how long it had been.

Throughout the process there would be shouts of, "Turn this way," or, "Put your hand here," or even, "So-and-so, needs more makeup." The pictures did not just stop at the first outfit of no. The duo was put into almost a dozen more. Some worked for the picture locations and some didn't. You could change into one extravagant outfit and in a matter of thirty seconds be changed into another diaphanous one. It was truly a hit and miss process. One thing the designer wanted would not fly with the photographer or vice-versa. The worst was sometimes there would be so many people shouting at each other that you just didn't know what to do. Because as soon as you did one thing, the person would already change their mind and direct you to do another.

A couple hours later, give or take because 2D never knew the exact time, the shooting process slowed down and everything began to be quieter. The cameras started shooting slower, and the touch ups and makeup began to be less frequent. Finally, the words that 2D longed to hear came out of the photographer's mouth, "That's a wrap." As soon as he could 2D returned downstairs to his fitting room and changed back into his own clothes. He has never felt so good. Next he took a warm washcloth to his face and wiped away all the remaining makeup that was left leaving faint streaks across the washcloth. He fixed his hair and was ready to go. There was a knock on his door from Addison, "Well," She asked in enthused question, "How did you hold up? Personally, I think you did very well 2D!"

2D smiled, "Well, it was unlike anything that I have ever experienced before, but it was good you know? It was different."

Addison nodded her head, she understood exactly what the singer was saying. She too knew what it felt like to want something different and new. It was almost a feeling like she needed to do it to feel alive, not just there, "I know what you mean." She said to 2D and left it at that.

Another noise yet interrupted their conversation, 2D's cellphone. At first he just wanted to ignore it, but was curious who it could be, although there was a thought in his mind who almost knew who it would be, "Excuse me for a moment," He said to Addison, whom nodded in compliance, and walked away into the next room. He pulled out his phone and pushed silent to stop the erratic buzzing. He looked down at the screen, "Its Russel, again," He muttered to himself. After a few moments of debating in his head whether he should pick up or not he did, and he hoped that he wouldn't be sorry. Although it was a tiring day, it was a good one and 2D didn't want it to be ruined by someone who was in another country. 2D pulled the phone up slowly to his ear and listened as he could hear the drummer's deep, rhythmic breathing. 2D shut his dark eyes, "Hello?" He said. There was only silence.

ERIKA NOTE: Okay! So chapter 5 is up! It is a little later than I was hoping to have it up, but I was with family the whole weekend seeing as it was Christmas! I am going to try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Please make sure to review! I need the awareness of knowing that someone is reading this so I will continue! I write for you guys not well for me, okay maybe a little for me, but mostly for you! :) This story is going to get interesting soon, and I'm excited! As usual I would love hearing from you! Feel free to drop me a message!


	6. The Call

"Hello?" The aggravated singer said again. He waited yet again for an answer, but there still wasn't one.

"Listen Russel," 2D said still trying to keep his voice as low as possible, "I only answered this because I have noticed that you have been calling and calling me, and while I think I know that this is all about, I could be wrong, so could you just talk to me. Please just say what you have to say." 2D waited patiently a couple moments longer. He knew that Russel had heard him. He wondered why Russel was quiet all of a sudden. 2D thought that the drummer would be in a heated rage and immediately proceed to cuss out him. 2D still continued to stolidly wait until he finally heard a word from the other line.

"Yes, 2D," Russel started with little anger in his voice which surprised 2D, "I have been calling you tons. Why haven't you been answering me?"

2D sighed, "Like I said Russel I am pretty sure what you are going to talk to me about. But I am not facing up to it and ready to talk to you. So what's up?"

Russel scoffed, "You really think you know everything now don't you 2D? Just because you ran off to this new fantasy world of yours do you really think all the stuff you left behind will just go away? Disappear into thin air? Seriously answer me 2D."

2D took a couple seconds to think of his answer. To make it sound right to Russel. "I know my problems won't just up and disappear into thin air but I was hoping they would. I left my old life behind for a reason. I came here for me, no one else. This is the first thing that I truly only did for myself, and so far I am happy."

It took Russel a second to respond as well. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who was this person, and what have they done to the real 2D? The 2D that used to love hanging out with his band mates and would pick that over doing everything else. The 2D who would never think to just up and leave his family like that. "You say your happy 2D," Russel said gaining momentum to his speech, "But are you really happy? Do you remember the good old days at Kong where we would be running around trying to fight off all the zombies then sooner or later we would all collapse in a fit of giggles? Do you really remember those days? Because I for one know that you were truly happy then, and now you may think that you are happy, but sooner or later it is all going to go away. It is artificial 2D."

2D was quick to answer this time. Russel has struck a nerve. "Yes Russel I WAS happy. I WAS. Tell me how life has been for us all since we have arrived at Plastic Beach. How happy has it been? It hasn't. Murdoc, who already drinks all day, is even drinking even more now, and gets everyone into all sorts of trouble by doing so. Noodle was gone fore so long because of him and now she hasn't been the same, and you are just there Russel. You are not the same Russel that you used to be either. Maybe we just all need to find what makes us happy and stick to it. I haven't been this happy in quite a long time, so I think I finally know that I am happy now. I can do this for myself."

Russel sighed, "Like I said, you feel like you are so happy and on top of the world now, but just wait the novelty will wear off. It always does. And actually you are right about Plastic Beach being a mess when you left and honestly it hasn't gotten any better since you've left. Actually, in my opinion, it has gotten worse. We all need to be here together so we can get though this. But like you said Murdoc is drunk constantly and you are now gone so who's left? Just Noodle and I. Some family. Hell 2D, I feel so bad for the girl. She gets back from one of the darkest parts of her life and is greeted by a drunk, and a man who got someone pregnant then ran away from all his problems. She is going through such a rough time."

"Wait," 2D stuttered, "What do you mean she is going through a rough time? She is okay isn't she? You're taking care of her right?"

Russel lowered his voice a little just in case the axe princess was listening, "Yes, of course I am taking care of her. I am trying to do everything I can for her, but she just won't let me. She won't come out of her room for days at a time, not even eating or anything. I've tried almost everything to make her perk up and be happy but nothing I do ever works, and it should. Because she used to love me more than anyone, like her own father figure. I seriously think that she is slipping into depression. I even thought about taking her to see a doctor to get some medication prescribed. It's a shame that everyone she had ever loved is abandoning her in his or her own way. Even I am guilty. I should have tried harder from the time she got back to make sure everything was good for her, but I didn't I was too caught up in my own dilemmas. "

2D was beginning to really get worried now. The only way Russel could see how bad she was is when she decided to come out of her room. But what about the times that she didn't come out of her room? What was she doing to herself? The truth is ever since 2D had been in New York he hardly stopped thinking about Noodle and what she said. Of course he every time blocked it out, but it always still came up. "I see," 2D said with sadness in his voice, "Well do whatever you have to do Russel. If you think getting medication will truly benefit her then do it. If I were you I would drag her ass there. Have you ever tried seeing what she is up to when she is in her room?

Russel nodded with a sullen look on his face, "When she accidently leaves her door unlock I go in there and try to get her up. She usually is just lying in her bed or sitting on the floor staring at nothing. There are times when I can hear her screaming and crying so loud that you would have thought she was being killed. As far as I am concerned this is just all too much for her, but enough about that for now. There's nothing you can do. What are you going to do about Haley, 2D? I am only bugging you because she is constantly bugging us. Constantly calling and asking if we have heard from you, because she hasn't. She's even come out to Plastic Beach a number of times as well. I don't really know how, but she has. Anyways, no matter how much you don't want to; I really think you need to deal with this."

2D nodded his head. This is the part of the conversation he knew that Russel would bring up. "Just tell her to go the fuck away. Honestly by your actions she should already know that you guys don't want anything to do with her, so I don't know why she is sticking around. Just tell her that I said she could do whatever the hell she wants and she can inform me about it if, or when I ever decide to come back to Plastic Beach. She isn't me problem."

Russel wasn't going to argue with 2D about this, "Tell that to her yourself." He said as he handed over the phone to Haley herself, who had been waiting to talk to the ignorant singer.

"Hi 2D." She said, the tone in her voice said that she wasn't looking to mess around.

2D slammed his fist against the wall. He was ready to put up with Russel just once, but now Haley too? That was just pushing it, "Yes, Haley what do you need to talk to me about? I'm pressed for time."

Haley lengthily sighed, "What do you think I am going to talk to you about? Obviously I am pregnant with your child, did you forget that?

2D rolled his eyes, "Well I was trying to."

Haley continued, "I decided that I am going to keep the baby. Well, there was never I time that I did consider abortion, but I just didn't know if you knew or not. I would just like your support through all of this because well you are the father and I would like for you to have some part in our child's life."

2D cut Haley off mid sentence, "Our child? Don't call it that. It was a mistake. It's your child because frankly I don't want it."

2D could tell that Haley was getting upset, "How could you say that," She said with her voice beginning to quiver, "Of course I know it was an accidental pregnancy, but please do not call the baby a mistake or IT for that matter. Like I said, I just want some support from you."

2D knew that when a lot of girls said, "support" that they meant money. But somewhere deep within his heart he knew that Haley was not out for money. "Listen Haley," He said softly just ready to be done with the conversation, "I am not there so really there is nothing I can really do for you at the moment. I am living here now and have a girl I am interested in here, so I doubt I will be any use to you."

Haley spoke, but there was a huge sense of letdown in her voice, "Oh okay, I understand I guess. I just didn't want to be left here hanging. Well whenever you get some sense back into your head you can call me, or whatever. I'm sure we will be in contact some how" Haley quickly passed the phone back over to Russel who heard the whole conversation.

"2D," He angrily said, "What do you mean that you have another girl that you are interested in? You know that is just going to get you into more trouble. I swear 2D if you knock this one up then I'm going to," Russel paused mid threat and this gave 2D the perfect time to intercept.

"Russel, don't worry I am not going to make the same mistake that I did last time. I think I have learned okay. Well I need to go I have had such a busy day and," This time it was Russel who interrupted.

"One last thing, 2D" He lectured," I really think that you should consider coming back here. For your own sake and everyone else's. I think that you should come here and deal with all the problems that you left behind, and once everything is okay, and if you are still not happy, then you can go back to your little playground. It is just really important that you deal with these things now. Plus, I think you need to be here for Noodle if anyone."

2D gave Russel what he wanted, "Okay Russel, I will think about it. But that is all I am going to say. I am not going to promise that I am going to come back, because things are good right now. One thing I hate seeing is Noodle so upset and I know that is my fault, and I can't stand that. So I want to do something, but I really don't know if I am coming back. I have to go bye." 2D immediately hung up the phone without Russel saying a word back to him. The conversation, in 2D's opinion, would get nowhere other than that, so therefore it was over. He walked over into the next room to join Addison once again.

"Is everything okay?" Addison asked with a concerned look upon her fragile face, "You were in there for quite awhile." 2D nodded silently and wrapped his arm around her little waist and escorted her out of the room.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Addison nodded, "Yes, I am it has been a long, tiring day. Want to just get some takeout and watch a movie? I know a really good Chinese takeout place." 2D nodded his head as well and the duo walked out to Addison's car and was soon off to go retrieve their food.

The process was a quick one. Addison went and parked the car then rushed into the Chinese restaurant to retrieve their food, and then went back out to the car again. Then once again they were both off to Addison's apartment.

"You can just stay here again tonight," Addison noted as she unlocked to the door to her apartment and swiftly walked inside while 2D followed her, "It's not so lonely when you're around, so honestly you are welcome here anytime. You are doing me a favor."

2D giggled, "I can't imagine a person like you being lonely. I'm sure there are lots of guys just dying to be here with you."

Addison nodded with her eyes flared, "Yes, well you are right about that one, but I don't open my house for just anyone. So which film would you like to watch?" 2D looked around at her wide collection of movies containing every classic movie that you could ever imagine. They finally decided to watch "Let the Right One In", one of 2D's favorite movies. Even though 2D was trying to focus on just watching the movie he still couldn't help thinking about everything that Russel said. Maybe going back to Plastic Beach would be the right thing to do. There was one definite thing holding him back, Addison. He has really grown to like this girl. She was different from any of the birds back in England.

Soon after the movie was older 2D helped Addison clean up their Chinese dinner and then the two retired to Addison's snug bed once again. They got wrapped into each other's arms and suddenly it happened. Without warning 2D turned his head towards Addison and their lips met. The sensation was so euphoric that it was painful when it ended. It was a nice clean kiss that seemed to be laced with acid. Something about it just felt so right and yet, it was one of the most simplistic kisses that 2D ever received. It was straightforward and intimate.

"Goodnight," Addison whispered and pulled her petite body closer to the singer and fell into a blissful sleep. The whole night 2D couldn't stop thinking about his decision. Should he stay in New York where everything seemed too simple and right? Or should he go back to England/ Plastic Beach and deal with the mess that he left behind? He weighed the pros and cons of each situation, but that didn't even seem to help. Soon, he fell asleep as well, simply dreaming, and clearing his find.

He woke up in the morning with a sudden jolt, he had seen it in his dream and he knew exactly what he was going to do. 2D gracefully slipped one blue pill into his mouth that was waiting for him on his nightstand and laid his head against the cool headboard, "This is it," he murmured.


End file.
